Niley Forever
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: Nick and Miley have overcome so much in their relationship. Miley has a new boyfriend, but something bad that happens to Nick sends Miley back to reality to see who she really loves. 15 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nick

Miley and Nick stood staring at each other lovingly before embracing in a long romantic hug. This was there last goodbye before Miley had to go to Europe to finish her world tour.

"I'll love you forever and always." Miley whispered into his ear.

"I'll love you more. I win you lose." He said before letting her go. That was a game that they played with each other all the time.

She waved goodbye before boarding her plane with a single tear rolling down her face.

In a way Nick was right. He must love her more because now he is looking at a picture of Miley kissing her co-star in "The Last Song", Liam Hemsworth, while they are in Paris for Miley's tour.

"Well that is a low blow." Nick said as he shut his laptop screen.

"Don't worry little bro. I am sure it is probably just some people that look like Miley and Liam." Joe tried to comfort Nick.

"Joe you are retarded. Trust me, I know what Miley looks like and she is so kissing that loser. So much for loving me forever and always, whatever."

"Nick don't dwell on it. Kevin's wedding is in a couple of weeks and we need to focus on that." Joe told him. "I mean, Danielle would be heartbroken if you were sad and then she would be putting all her time into making you happy and she needs to focus on the happiest day of her life. So Nick, don't mess it up for her!"

"You're right, dude. Come on let's go make a sandwich or something. I am famished." Nick said and he and Joe walked away from the laptop.

"What's famished?" Joe asked and Nick just hit him on the back of the head.

Miley

Miley was up on stage rehearsing for her show on December 17 in Dublin, Ireland. She just finished "Party in the U.S.A." and it was time for a break.

"Miley you're doing wonderful," Liam complimented in his charming Australian accent.

"Thanks." She smiled and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to make a phone call." She says and walked into her dressing room and got out her cell phone. She went to her contact list and went to Kevin's name. She pressed send and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"Hey big brother Kevin!" she greeted cheerfully. She calls him big brother Kevin because he is protective like her big brother.

"Oh, hey Miles," he said surprised.

"So the big day is in two days, huh? I wish I could come. I just thought I'd call and tell you congratulations and I love you."

"Forever and always? Yeah I know someone else who got told that. Thanks Miles. Bye," Kevin said harshly and hung up the phone.

Miley stood there with her mouth open. She was stunned. "You congratulate someone and they bite your head off. What has the world come to?" she said to herself and left her dressing room to finish her rehearsal.

Nick

Kevin sat with his head in his hands when Nick came in the room.

"Kevin, it's not good for your spine to nap like that. Sit up doodle head," Nick said and sat beside him.

Kevin sat up with a somber look on his face.

"Kevin, what's wrong? Who died?" Nick asked, worried.

"Probably our relationship with Miley," Kevin admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she called to tell me congratulations and that she wished she could be there and that she loves me. But all I could think about was her telling you forever and always and then being all over that Australian loser bum. So I snapped at her," Kevin confessed bracing himself for Nick going off on him.

"Kevin you didn't have to do that. This is my problem not yours. I love you for being there for me and defending me, but you need to focus on your wedding and being happy with Danielle. I can handle Miley and that Australian loser bum." Nick mocked Kevin's nickname for Liam a little and smiled at him.

"Okay little brother. I love you man."

"I love you too." Nick said and they hugged.

"Aw!" They heard someone say and turned around to see Danielle in the doorway smiling. "Now that is why I love this family. You can always feel the love."

"And we're happy to join you in the love." Nick said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second chapter guys! I know I haven't put a story up in months but I hope this story will make up for it. Thanks you guys for reading it and I hope you enjoy it. Follow me on twitter at __.com/StristinFan__ so you'll know when I am updating. _

**Chapter 2**

Miley

Miley had a day off of the tour. She was just lying in bed. It was Kevin's wedding day. Liam walked into her room. "Hey Miley, what would you like to do today?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just want to stay in bed and watch TV," she said and pulled the blankets up closer to her.

Liam sat down her bed. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah. I just want to watch TV. Will you come lay beside me and watch with me?"

He got under the blanket and wrapped his arms around her. "Miley if there is anything at all that is wrong at all you know you can always talk to me."

"I know. There is nothing wrong. Promise." She forced a smile.

"Alright. If you say so, I believe you."

Nick

"Nick what's wrong?" Demi asked Nick who was staring out into nothing. "It's Kevin's big day! You should be giddy and jumping up and down and screaming."

"I think you've got me confused with Joe. I don't jump and scream."

"True but really what's wrong?"

"Miley should be here. I miss her," Nick confessed.

"Well, look on the bright side; she'll be at your wedding. I mean without her you'd have no bride." Demi nudged Nick.

"Demi she's with Liam." Nick pondered for a minute and then told her what was really wrong. "Two years ago on this day Miley and I broke up. It was the saddest day of my life and still is. I feel like the happy person that I was then was left behind that day and I'm not that person if Miley isn't around. I still get horribly depressed on this day."

"Nick you can't be sad today. Your big brother is getting married to the love of his life."

"But I lost the love of my life two years ago today." Nick hung his head.

"And you still have time to get her back. Just be happy for Kevin today and have your December nineteenth tomorrow. Now smile!" Demi demanded.

"Well yes ma'am." Nick said and forced a smile.

Miley

Miley got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and wiped it off with a towel. She looked in the mirror at her reflection and wasn't satisfied with what she saw. She looked pale and melancholy.

She got out of her clothes and got into the shower. The water coming down on her reminded her of the rain that poured that same day two years ago. She remembered her and Nick both crying that day and saying that if they were meant to be they will end up together. She remembered all those things and felt the tears fall down her face. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around. She sat in the hotel bathroom floor and sobbed.

"Nick," She mumbled between her sobs. "I need you Nick."

Nick

"I'm so happy for you tonight brother," Nick congratulated Kevin after the wedding.

"Thanks Nick. I just hope one day you can find someone as wonderful as Danielle." Kevin kissed Danielle.

"I hope I can too," Nick said. "Excuse me." Nick walked over to a place where no one was around and got his cell phone out. He put it up to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" He heard a sleepy Miley say. He forgot about the time difference.

"Oh hey Miley. I forgot about the time change. Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright. Is everything okay?" She was a little more alert now.

"Everything's fine. Kevin just got married and is happier than ever."

"Give him a hug for me?"

"Done. Look, Miley I miss you. I mean today was supposed to be a joyous day but I couldn't help but be sad."

"I know, I was sad too. I stayed in bed all day except to take a shower and even that ended up with me in tears. I miss you too Nicky."

"It feels so good to hear you call me Nicky." He smiled. "But what about Liam, how's that going?"

"He's not you Nick. I have to tell you about him and me." She paused for a minute. "It's just for publicity." Miley confessed for the first time to anybody.

"Miley, why would you do that?" He knew he was not talking to the Miley he knows.

"I don't like fake dating him but I have to for the movie. The publicist think that if everybody likes Miley and Liam together that they'll like Ronnie and Will together."

"Well, Miley, I don't mean to sound mean but no one likes you with older guys." He chose his next words carefully. "They like us."

"I like us too Nick. I really, really do."

"Really, because you haven't been showing it Miles. Prove it."

Miley was silent and then said all choked up. "Why'd you call Nick?"

"Because I miss you and I thought you'd like to know that Kevin is married."

"Bye Nick," Miley said and the line went dead.

Nick closed his eyes and a few tears escaped them. He quickly wiped them away and went back to the reception to be happy for his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_I will be updating this story once a week on Saturday s, so check every Saturday for an update. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. _

**Chapter 3**

Miley

Miley woke up the next morning with puffy eyes. She finally got back to sleep after Nick's call by crying herself to sleep. She felt awful. Nick's harsh words floated around in her head. _"Prove it," _he'd said. How was she supposed to prove that she loves him? She told him forever and always, what else does he want? She can't fathom what his problem is.

She rolled out of bed ready to start the day and forget all about December nineteenth. A few hours later she showed up in the hotel restaurant showered, dressed, and smiling, forcing a smile, but at least she was smiling. She sat down across from her mother and beside Liam.

"Good morning beautiful," Liam greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Miley said.

Tish leaned over and whispered to her daughter, "Miley dear I know this is just for publicity but could you at least act like you like him?"

"Sorry Mom. So Liam did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Are you feeling any better today?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just kind of under the weather yesterday but I feel much better today," Miley lied.

"Well I am glad. What do you say that we go shopping later and I'll buy you whatever you want?" Liam offered.

Miley smiled at him. "Okay, I'd like that." All she needed to do was forget about her and Nick's horrible conversation and shopping would definetley do the trick.

Nick

Nick didn't sleep at all the night before. His and Miley's conversation kept playing over and over in his head like a CD stuck on replay. It was 4:30 in the morning and he was just lying on his back, thinking.

"Nick go to sleep. You're thinking way too loud," he heard Joe grumble.

"Sorry," was all Nick could say.

Joe turned around in his bed to face Nick. "What's wrong?"

"Miley and I are supposed to be together. Everyone knows it, and she is with that Australian loser who will never love her like I do. I talked to her last night and she had the nerve to tell me that she likes us together. Whatever." Nick ranted.

Joe sighed. "I knew I'd regret asking what was wrong. Nick look everything that is supposed to be will be in the end. If you and Miley are supposed to be together, you will be, okay?"

"But—"

"No buts! Just shut up and go back to sleep." Joe rolled back over and closed his yes.

Nick rolled onto his left side and let all the horrible things of yesterday erase from his mind and finally went to back to sleep.

Miley

Miley and Liam walked around Dublin holding hands. "Miley I need to tell you something," Liam said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I have to leave. I need to be with my family for the holidays. I'm sorry."  
Miley felt a wave of relief go through her body. Maybe now she wouldn't have to fake date him and she could be with her prince charming. She acted as if she was sad though. "Oh. Well I understand. Family is important, especially around the holidays."

"Well, I'll be back for the premiere and then I am going to live in LA. Your mum is thinking of letting me live with you guys for a while."

"Great," Miley said and Liam kissed the top of her head.

Nick

Nick woke up at a respectable time. Kevin was already on his way to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico for his honeymoon and all Nick had was his parents, Joe, and Frankie.

"Come on Nick, let's get up. You need to get peppy!" Joe was hovering over him as perky as ever.

"Joe I cannot be peppy when there is a psychotic person hovering over me that I would love to punch," Nick snapped.

"Oh sorry. But seriously dude we're going to be doing some awesome things today. We're going to go shopping."

"Ick, shopping. That sounds boring. I thought you said we were going to be doing awesome things," Nick complained as he got up out of bed.

"Well then maybe we are doing awesome things that I like to do. We are going to a play or something too. Now go take a shower. You stink." Joe said and threw a towel at Nick."

"I don't stink," Nick complained as he walked toward the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's Saturday! Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you guys like it. Next week I will be updating on Friday though because I am going out of town on Saturday. __ Please review and don't forget to follow me on twitter at __.com/StristinFan__ Thanks guys for being wonderful readers and please please review and tell all your friends about the story! _

**Chapter 4**

Miley

Liam was gone, Christmas was over, and the Wonder World Tour was coming to an end. Miley thought about Nick constantly but never called him in fear of their conversation ending in a big fight like the last one they had. Miley spent much time with her dancers and her family for the last leg of the tour. She missed Nick so much, but never showed how much she was hurting inside.

Miley and one of her back-up dancers, Ashlee Nino, were hanging out on the tour bus eating junk food, goofing off, and talking. "So Miles, what are you doing for New Years?" Ashlee asked.

"I don't know; probably just spend time with Mom, Dad, Noah, Braison, and Trace. Fun, huh?"

"Well you are changing your plans little girl. You are going to go to Dallas, with me. I can see Jack and you can see—"

"Nick." Miley whispered.

"Exactly. I know that he'll love to see you."

"I don't think he will. The last conversation we had wasn't so pleasant. It ended with him telling me to prove that I love him. That's just not cool."

"No, Miley, what's not cool is you telling him forever and always and then fake dating and Australian hottie. Nick loves you more than life itself and he'd do anything to be with you but sometimes he can't tell if you want to be with him or not. You may not want to hear this but he's right, you've got to prove yourself and showing up in Dallas sans Liam is the way to do it. Until then call Nick occasionally and let him know that you want to be a part of his life. Then maybe y'all will fall in love and be the happy Niley we all know and love."

"Wow Neenerz you are right. I do need to prove myself. I guess he thinks I hate him, huh?"

"No. No one said that you hate him, especially not him. You just need to re-fall in love with him. That happens when people are apart for so long."

"Does that happen with you and Jack? Do y'all have to re-fall in love with each other?"

"Yeah but we come up with different ways to stay in love while we are apart."

"Ew, you can just stop there. I don't need details," Miley said grossed out.

"So you'll go to Dallas with me?"

Miley thought about it for a little while, "Yeah but I'll have to run the idea by my parents first."  
"Yay! Niley is back on!" Ashlee squealed and hugged Miley.

Nick

"Yeah we should probably be getting into Dallas soon," Nick was saying on the phone.

"Are you going to be hanging out with Demi while you're there?" Miley asked on the other end. She was on her way to the airport to surprise Nick in Dallas.

"Yeah we are all having a huge New Years bash. It's going to be so much fun."

"Well make sure to give Demi a hug for me."

"I totally will Miles. I'm glad you are a part of my life Miles."

"Me too Nicky, me too. I have to go though. I'm getting on a plane to go to Nashville."

"Have fun Miles. I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah I might come to your Nashville show. Nick Jonas and the Administration are going to be topping the charts. Bye Nicky boo."

"Bye Smiley, Miley." Nick said and hung up the phone.

"See Nick, you and Miley are going to be just fine," Joe told him. "I love it when I am right."

"Yeah I guess I overreacted. Miley hasn't even mentioned Liam since we've been talking. Maybe she decided to end the fake dating."

"Maybe." Joe said and then said shocked, "Wait, fake dating?"

"Oops. I don't think I was supposed to mention that." Nick said and shrugged. "Don't worry though, dude, I'm sure she ended it. Miley doesn't like to do the wrong thing."

"You're right. Miley always does the right thing and pretending to be in love with someone that you really aren't is wrong, and Miley wouldn't intentionally do that to herself, her fans, her friends, her family, and the guy she doesn't love."

"Joe you're getting too deep. Take a nap, we'll be in Dallas in a few hours," Nick said and closed his eyes. Joe stuck his tongue out at him and then closed his eyes too.

Miley

"Okay so we should be in Dallas in like five hours. Are you excited to see Nicky poo?" Ashlee asked Miley while they were on the plane.

"Yeah!" Miley gushed. "I've missed him so much."

"And you haven't talked to Liam lately?"

"Not since he left to go to Australia. That wasn't real anyway Neenerz. I'll probably just see him one more time for the premiere and then never again."

"Coolness. Everyone loves Niley anyway." Ashlee nudged Miley.

"Well we are a very loveable couple. Ah! I am so excited to see him!"  
"Calm down Miles. He is going to be super shocked when you walk through the door… he'll practically pee himself."

"That would be so embarrassing," Miley laughed. "But funny."

Nick

Nick and Joe were sitting in the living room of their Dallas home. Some of their band and Nick's band were in there with them. Kevin and Danielle were back from their honeymoon and were cuddling on the sofa. They were all sitting around and planning the party for tomorrow.

Miley

Miley and Ashlee were riding up in front of the Jonas's Dallas home in a cab. Miley had many emotions running through her mind. She was afraid that Nick wouldn't be happy to see her or that all he wanted to be was friends, but she was just so excited to see her prince charming and to be in the safety of his arms once again. Miley took a deep breath and she and Ashlee got out of the cab.

Nick

"Man this party is going to be awesome!" Joe said as he was looking over the food that they were going to have. Of course food would make the party awesome to him.

"Yeah, and when Ashlee gets here it'll be even better." Jack, the Jonas Brother's bandmate and Ashlee's boyfriend said.

Denise Jonas walked into the living room. "Ashlee is here. Nicholas, will you got get her bags for her? They're in the cab." Denise said and Ashlee went to give Jack a hug.

"Yes ma'am." Nick said and headed outside.

Miley

Miley was standing beside the bags when she saw Nick's brown curls coming toward her. Her heart raced faster and faster as he approached her.

Nick

Nick got to where the bags were and there was Miley standing beside them with the cutest smile on her face. Nick quickened his pace into an outright run and scooped Miley off of the ground and spun her around.

"This is the best surprise ever!" Nick exclaimed

"I missed you so much Nick!" Miley cooed.

"I missed you too Miley." Nick held Miley close to him and then let go of her. He picked up her and Ashlee's bags and they walked back to the door together. "I thought you were going to Nashville."

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you. It's been torture going this long without my Nicky." They walked inside and he put the bags down.

He took her hand. "Come on, everyone's gonna be so excited to see you."

They walked into the living room like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. They sat down on the sofa close together. "The bags are in the foyer Mom," Nick said casually.

"Thank you sweetie." Denise said and walked out of the room.

"Hey Miles," Joe said. He continued to talk to Jack and realized who was there. "Oh my gosh! Little Miley!" He yelled and attacked her with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"To come see Nicky," Miley simply said.

"So you didn't want to see me?" Joe pouted.

"Of course Uncle Joe. I just wanted to see Nick more."

"Fine. Come to our New Years party! It'll be ten times better since you are here."

"Okay I'll go. There better be punch. I like punch."

"Oh, there'll be plenty of punch, little Miley," Joe assured.

"Good. Now get off of me!" Miley laughed.

Joe got off of her lap. "Sorry. I'm just thrilled to see you."

Miley laughed again. "I'm excited to see you too Joe."

Nick looked at Miley. "I've missed your laugh."

Miley blushed. "It missed you too."


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay here is the early update because of me going out of town tomorrow. Next weekend I will be also going out of town again so I will be updating again on Friday. Thanks for reading and please review and tell your friends about the story. Also follow me on Twitter __.com/StristinFan__. Thanks! _

**Chapter 5**

Miley

New Years Eve day came up the next day. Miley and Nick stayed up the night before talking about Miley's tour and Nick's upcoming tour and how much they missed each other. Now Miley is lying in the guest bedroom thinking about all the times she and Nick have spent apart and how strong it had made their relationship. She knows they can overcome anything. She arose out of bed and went to begin the glorious day they will spend together.

Nick

Nick lay in his bed thinking about the beautiful girl in the next room. He thought about her long brown curls and her hypnotizing blue eyes. They had been through so much together for the past three years they've known each other. Somehow though they've always found their way back to each other. He knows that whatever happens in the future they'll end up together no matter what. Nick smiled, got out of bed, and went to start the New Year, Niley style.

Miley

Miley walked into the kitchen showered and dressed. Mrs. Jonas was making breakfast. "Good morning Momma J!" Miley said cheerfully.

"Good morning Miley. How'd you sleep?" Denise asked while flipping pancakes on the electric griddle.

"I slept wonderfully. Do you need any help with breakfast?"

"Sure. You can go set the table."

Miley went and grabbed plates, forks, knives, and napkins and headed for the dining room where Joe was blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk with a straw.

"Uncle Joe! If you make a mess I am sure your mother will be furious. I have to set the table so behave." She calls Joe Uncle Joe because he is like her goofy uncle and this proves that he is quite goofy.

Joe stopped blowing bubbles. "Let me help." Joe and Miley started setting the table. "You know you surprised the pants off of Nick."

"I am pretty sure his pants stayed on."

"You know what I mean Miles. He really missed you."

"I missed him too. I thought about him every single day of the tour and when we got into that fight I was a wreck." Miley felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"I thought about you everyday too," Nick whispered in her ear.

Miley turned around and hugged him. "Good morning cutie!"

"Morning, the table looks pretty."

"Thanks. Do I know how to set a table or what?"

"I helped," Joe said.

Miley and Nick ignored him and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Frankie came bounding down the stairs and sat in Miley's lap. "Did you bring Noah?"

"No sweetie. Only me and Ashlee came."

Frankie hopped up and walked away saying, "I'll never get a New Years kiss!"

Miley and Nick laughed. "Nick, you should smile more. It is very dazzling."

"Well then you are just going to have to go everywhere with me then. I only smile when I am around you. You are going to have to go on tour with me, and then be on the set of JONAS with me all the time."

"I really wish I could Nick but the last season of Hannah is starting soon. I am going to go to all of your LA shows though."

"Good. We can sing 'Before the Storm.'"

"Okay it is so a deal." Miley and Nick hugged and then went to the dining room to eat breakfast.

Nick

Nick and Joe were setting up the party while Miley, Ashlee, and Mrs. Jonas cooked the food.

"Nick you're really happy she's here aren't you?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah. Tonight at midnight I'm going to kiss her and we can finally be together again, nothing's going to get in the way this time," Nick said.

"Not to burst your bubble Nick but every time you and Miley get back together there is always something it the way. Y'all pick the most inopportune times to get together. With your tour coming up and the beginning of Hannah shooting are you sure this is the best time to get together? Not to mention Liam and Miley 'dating.'"

"Miley said she is not 'dating' Liam anymore and our love can withstand anything. I think our past proves that."

"Okay just be careful."

"Thanks for looking out for me brother."

"Well what else am I good for?"

"A hat rack mostly," Nick joked and Joe stuck his tongue out at him.

Miley

"Mrs. Jonas this is my favorite kind of punch. My mammie used to make it all the time. Now she just makes me do it," Miley said as she stirred the lime sherbet, ginger ale, and diet 7 up mixture.

"It is the best punch in the world. How's your mammie doing anyway?"

"She's doing really well. You know for a woman her age she gets around really well and never gets sick. It is amazing."

"Well she is an amazing woman. I'm going to find the punch cups. You girls just keep working," Denise said and left the room.

"Miles, you and Nick are so kissing tonight." Ashlee said.

"What?" Miley asked as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"You, Nick, tonight at midnight definitely kissing." Ashlee broke it down for Miley.

"Maybe we will but a lady never kisses and tells."

"Well you haven't kissed yet so you can tell ole Neenerz your plan."

Miley stopped stirring the punch and sat down next to Ashlee. "I have no plan Ashlee. It's New Years Eve, you countdown the seconds to midnight and then kiss the person you love. It is pretty simple. No plan needed. I mean you will be kissing Jack won't ya?"

"Yeah but he's my boyfriend." Ashlee thought she had her now.

"And hopefully after tonight Nick will be mine… again. I mean what could possibly go wrong this time?"

"I could name a few: Liam, his tour, and your filming."

"Liam and I are so over. Nick's tour is only a month, and JONAS and Hannah are filmed right next to each other. We'll be together. Not to mention that they are moving back to Toluca Lake like a block down from my house. See my glass is half full while your glass is half empty."

"Okay, I have faith that you'll work out. Just be super careful this time Miles. He's hurt you twice before."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

_I know that it is coming along kinda slow but trust me it's gonna speed up and next chapter will be one of the best ones. Review please! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the 6__th__ chapter! I will be out of town the next two days and it'd be amazing to come home to lots of reviews so please R&R and tell your friends! Post it to your FaceBooks and Twitters and follow me on twitter, my twitter name is StristinFan! Thank you for reading and please review! ;)_

**Chapter 6**

Nick

People began to arrive for the party around eight. They had music, Rockband, food, drinks, silly string, board games, everything. Nick was sitting with Miley on the couch when Demi Lovato walked in. "Oh my God! Nigh Hawk! Why didn't y'all tell me she was here?" Demi asked as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey Dragon. They didn't even know I was coming. It was a surprise."

"Best surprise ever!" Demi hugged her again.

"I've heard that somewhere." Miley winked at Nick.

"We have got to play Rockband later." Demi stated.

"Okay but nothing can beat the amazing skills of Bucket and Hat." Nick said referring to his and Miley's Rockband name.

Miley high-fived Nick. "You know it Nicky! I'll be back. There is a cup of punch just calling my name." Miley raced over to the punch bowl.

Demi sat down next to Nick. "See Nick, y'all always find your way back to each other. You are meant to be, no questions asked."

"Yeah I guess it was silly for me to cry like a baby about her even though she was worth every tear. I love her so much and this time I'm not messing anything up."

"Good. I hate it when the Jo Bros and Miles are on the rocks."

"Me too, me too."

Miley

Miley and Joe were standing around the punch bowl sipping the best punch ever. "So little Miley, what are you going to do?" Joe asked.

"About what?"

"Liam and the fake dating. I mean you can't just say no I'm not going to do it."

"Well I think that Liam is staying in Australia until the premier so I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Oh well good. You and Nick need to be cut some slack anyway. Y'all are always having some sort of problem because of Disney and publicity. I just don't get why they won't let you be together. I mean you are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Joe. That means a lot. I love Nick and I'm tired of having to hide it you know. It's like Disney doesn't want their talent to have lives. We're teenagers, we are going to be attracted to each other."

Joe laughed. "Yeah sometimes I'd just like to tell Disney to get over it and that my brothers and I are gonna do what we want because it is a free country and we can."

Miley laughed and looked at her watch, 11:58. "Oh no! Nick!" Miley ran off to find Nick.

Nick

Nick was looking everywhere for Miley. It was almost midnight and his plan had to work. He ran into someone and it was Miley. "Hey I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been looking for you too." She said and took his hands. They gazed into each other's eyes and people started counting down. 5…4…3…2…1.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered and silly string sprayed everywhere. Nick pulled Miley close to him and kissed her passionately. Fireworks went off in their minds as they kissed in the middle of the room.

They released and rested their foreheads on each other's. "I love you," Nick whispered.

"I love you too," Miley said and they kissed again.

Nick was so happy. He was holding the girl of his dreams and nothing was going to mess it up this time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7! I really hope you like it guys! Please don't forget to Review. I want to get to 30 reviews before I post the next chapter so make sure you review! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! _

**Chapter 7**

Miley

Nick began his tour and he and Miley had to say goodbye again. They promised that they were going to talk everyday and not let anything get in the way like they always did. Miley truly believes that nothing will come between this time. It would be cruel of destiny to let something keep them apart for the third time in their relationship.

Now Miley stood in the baggage claim of LAX Airport in Los Angeles, California. She leaned over to grab her bag when she heard that heart-warming Australian accent. "Let me get that for you darling."

"Liam! What are you—"

She was cut off by her mother. "Liam, what a nice surprise!" Tish said.

"Yeah it sure is." Miley faked the happiness and they all walked out to the cab waiting for them. _It's not going to matter. Everything will be fine,_ she told herself.

Selena

"Selena you know that this is wrong! Miley and Nick belong together and dating someone for publicity is wrong," Demi yelled at her best friend of ten years.

"It is wrong, but if you fake something long enough it'll feel like it is real eventually. And besides Miley has that Australian hunk, maybe I'll steal him next. I am prettier and more talented than Miley anyway," Selena said deviously.

"Selena what is wrong with you? You're being very rude and I do not like it. You know you are not the girl that I grew up with. Fame has changed you, and not for the good either." Demi started walking toward the door. "Call me when you grow up!" Demi opened the door, walked through it, and slammed it shut.

"Oh well. Now I can take Nicky away from Miley… again." Selena got her phone out and started texting Nick.

Nick

"Selena will not stop texting me! Joe make it stop!" Nick threw his phone at Joe.

"Sorry bro, no can do. Your big bro is going back to LA to hang out with his mommy," Joe said and grabbed his suitcase.

"Yeah and Selena is going to keep stalking me. She is such a psychopathic home wrecker!"

"Don't let it get to you. You'll only do it until the endish of February and then you'll be rid of her. Not unless you actually grow to like her."

"Joe, leave!" Nick yelled and Joe waved goodbye and left the room.

"Grow to like her, ha!" Nick scoffed.

Miley

Miley was browsing the internet one day when she came upon an article on Just Jared Jr. about Nick and Selena. They were sitting on a park bench and the article said that they "re-connected."

"WHAT!" Miley shrieked and Liam ran into the room.

"Are you alright? It's not a mouse is it? You know I hate those blimey things," he said and looked at the computer screen. "Oh, that's not good."

Miley had already explained to Liam that she loves Nick and that they are together. Liam understood and promised that their relationship would be strictly for _The Last Song._

"It was said that we re-connected when we started dating again. No, no, no!"

"Call him and find out what's going on. In the meantime I will go find this Selena character and beat her up."

"Aw Liam, you'd do that for me?" Miley smiled.

"Well of course. I care about you and this little hussy is ruining your happiness with Nick."

"I don't think I can call him. I'll just wait for him to bring it up."

"What if he never does?"

"He will. Nick doesn't keep secrets from me and I don't keep them from him." _At least I hope he doesn't,_ she added in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay who heard about the Miam split? __ Here's chapter 8, Please Review! Thanks for reading. _

**Chapter 8**

Nick

Nick sat there staring at a picture of Miley and Liam kissing on the beach. "Frankie does that look like just for publicity to you?" Nick asked his nine-year-old brother.

Frankie examined the picture, "I don't know, but why is Miley attacking that boy? It looks like she is hurting him."

"She is not attacking him but dude needs to watch where he puts his hands."

"I don't understand any of this Nick, I am only nine!" Frankie exclaimed and left the room.

"Me neither." Nick got his cell phone out to call Miley.

"Hey Nick, are you sure you didn't mean to call your girlfriend Selena?" Miley answered harshly.

"I don't know, are you sure you didn't think that your boyfriend Liam was calling you?" Nick said in the same tone.

"Nick you know that is only for the movie."

"Well Selena is helping me promote my album."

"Right because she is so talented and is way more famous than you. Nick you don't need her help; Nick Jonas and the Administration is going to do fine because it is you! And what happened to you saying that dating for publicity is wrong?"

"It is."

"Well you are doing it! Nick you are doing the exact same thing Liam and I are doing. It's not different at all." Miley's voice was dripping with anger.

"Well then you have not right to be mad at me."

"And you can't be mad at me either."

"Miley let's just put this behind us and move on. I don't like fighting with you."

Miley didn't say anything at first and then she said, "Okay Nick. I can do that I guess. I can't wait to see you soon."

"Only a week until I can hold you in my arms and be the happiest guy in the world again," Nick smiled and saw Selena coming toward him. His smile faded immediately when he saw her ugly face coming toward him. "Look I gotta go."

"Okay call me after your show. I love you."

"Love you too," Nick said and hung up the phone.

Selena came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Who was that Nicky?"

"My mom, and don't call me Nicky." _Only Miley can._

"Why not? I am your girlfriend." Selena pouted.

"You are my girlfriend when we are out. Right now you are just Selena and I am just Nick. You don't have to act like my girlfriend right now."

"I was thinking that if we don't act like a couple in private then it won't be believable in public."

Nick wanted so badly to tell her it was not happening. That they are fine the way they were. They don't need to change anything. Instead he was the nice guy they all know and said, "Okay Selena, if that is what you want."

Selena hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Nicky."

Miley

Miley was writing a song when Demi crashed through the door. "Miley! Selena is trying to steal Nick from you!"

Miley put her pencil down. "They're just dating to promote his album. Chill."

"No she says that they'll fake date long enough that it'll seem real in the end. She's taking him from you."

"Nick wouldn't do that to me." Miley picked her pencil up again and started to write.

"Okay if it does happen I am not going to tell you I told you so. I'm going to just comfort you. Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure Demz. Nick's not going to cheat on me. He just won't. It's all going to be just fine. Trust me."

Demi held Miley. "I know. Nick's a nice guy." _And that is why I'm so concerned about you._

Miley, Demi, Joe, and Liam were eating sushi together. They were playing E! News on the TV. "Oh it is Ry, Ry!" Joe said when Ryan Seacrest came on.

"It appears that Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez have re-kindled their flame. Reports say that she has been at every show of his new tour and they've been seen kissing backstage. Aw, young love." He said as the picture of Nick and Selena on the park bench came across the screen.

Miley's mouth hung open. "Backstage is so not in public! Demi I think you are right. That sleaze is trying to steal my man!"

"Maybe she forced herself upon him," Demi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Miley said sounding unsure.

Nick

Nick was walking down the hall to his dressing room and heard Selena on the phone.

"I'm sorry Miley. That's what I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry that you lost Nick… again and I have him. Next time you should probably not fall in love with your older co-star. Maybe you should just do us all a favor and retire from show business at young age so we can all get rid of your scandals, mistakes, and untalentedness. Kay, call me back! Love you best friend!"

Nick was enraged. "Selena! What do you think you are doing?" he yelled at her.

"Oh, I was just telling Miley about how wonderful our relationship is going, I wasn't lying right? It is going great, right?"

Nick hated being mean even when the person deserved it. He'd seen Miley and Liam hanging out and Joe had told him how romantic they acted in private. She was obviously over him so he had to do the same. "Yeah Sel, it's going great," he said.

Liam

Miley was listening to her voicemail with tears running down her face. Liam walked in the room and immediately ran to her side. "Miley, what's wrong?" Miley replayed the voicemail from Selena for him. After it was done he said, "You, untalented? Has she heard her real singing voice or seen herself act? Who does she think she is?" Liam was being very protective.

Miley buried her face in Liam's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm done Liam. Nick's worth fighting for and everything, but I can't deal with her harsh comments. I mean I can take it from strangers but we're both in the Disney family. We're supposed to love each other. I'd never do that to her. I'm just done!" Miley was blubbering at this point.

"Shhh…" Liam rubbed her back. "It's okay if you're done. You can be whatever you want to be."

Miley stopped thinking. She just rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed and whispered, "I love you."

Liam smiled and said, "I love you, too."

Miley looked up and put Liam's face between her hands and looked into his eyes. "No, I am in love with you Liam."

Liam just started at her speechless. He'd been dying to hear those words since they became so close on the set of_ The Last Song _and now that he has heard them he doesn't know what to say to it. He just looked her in the eyes and leaned down and kissed her. It was a real pash as the Australians would say.


	9. Chapter 9

_For those of you asking about why Miley and Liam are together in the story it's because I wrote this story in December when they were together and I was dabbling with a Miam story but of course it ended up to be a Niley story cause you know you just can't get away from Niley. __ I really want to get some more reviews so please don't forget to review. I really want to hear your feedback._

**Chapter 9**

Nick

Nick was on his tour bus going back to Los Angeles for the last four shows of his tour. He'd been rehearsing ways to tell Selena that they're over but just couldn't find the right way to say it. "Selena, now that we are back in LA we're done. I can be with the girl I really love and can finally be rid of you." Nick practiced. "Yeah that'll work."

"Nick when we get to LA the first thing I want to do is go see Noah. Do you want to go with me?" Frankie asked.

"Sure little man. I can see Miley, too." Nick smiled and the bus stopped.

"Okay boys we're home." Mr. Jonas said. "Let's go unpack."

"Daddy can I go see Noah before I unpack?" Frankie whined.

"Yeah and I wanna see Miley first," Nick whined too.

"Fine, but stop whining," Mr. Jonas said and they all got off the bus.

Nick and Frankie walked a block down to Miley's house. They were in the middle of the main house and Miley's wing of the house. Nick looked into the glass door of Miley's wing and saw her and Liam kissing on her couch. Nick felt like his heart had fallen on the floor and tears began to form in his eyes. "Frank, you just go on inside and get Braison to walk you home. I've gotta go puke." Nick said and ran to his house going full speed.

Miley

Miley looked in the mirror to fix her lip gloss. "Liam I am going to make an appearance at Nick's concert with Demi and then I'll meet you, Mom, Brandi, and Noah at the restaurant."

Liam wrapped his arms around Miley. "Okay, love. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Miley said looking into Liam's eyes. Both of their eyes shined as they looked at each other. Miley got on her tip-toes and kissed Liam.

Demi came in and cleared her throat. Miley and Liam let go of each other. "You ready Miles?" Demi asked.

Miley kissed Liam one last time and walked toward Demi. "Yep, I'm ready." They walked out to the car waiting for them.

"I'm really excited for the concert, Night Hawk." Demi said when they got in the car. Night Hawk is Demi's nickname for Miley.

"Me too. I am so proud of Nick. I haven't seen or talked to him since he got back though. We would've already talked by now." Miley said.

"Oh, about that," Demi began, "you see the day he got home he came by your house to see you but he saw you and Liam kissing and he didn't know that y'all were really dating se he got really bummed."

"Oh." Miley said. "Maybe I shouldn't go to the show then."

"No, no you need to go. He wants you to. He's just still in love with you."

"Well, I was gonna wait for him you know but Selena called me the other day and told me off basically and I just don't want to deal with it anymore so I decided to just give up and let her win. Maybe when I told Liam that I love him it was because I was hurt but now I really mean it. I do. Liam makes me the happiest I've ever been in my life and I can't imagine life without him. Do you think I am crazy?"

"No Miley. I think you are in love. Besides I like Liam. He makes you happy and that is all that matters."

"Thanks Demz, I love you."

"Love you too, sweets."

They arrived at the concert and went through the back where a bunch of people were hanging out. Miley said hey to Joe, Kevin, Frankie, and some other people and was looking around for Nick.

"He's in his dressing room," Joe said noticing her looking around. "You can go see him."

"Okay, thanks Joe." Miley said and walked to his dressing room. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in. She walked in. "Hey buddy."

Nick looked up. "Oh hey." He said and looked back down.

She walked closer to him. "Oh, hey? Nick we haven't seen each other in months and all you're going to say is 'Oh hey'?"

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Nick you never get nervous. What's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm nervous." Nick paused for a long time and then changed the subject. "I'm glad you came Miley. Did you bring Liam?"

"Nope, just me and Demi. I can't stay all night though because I am going to dinner with some friends."

Nick's face fell. "Oh, well I am still glad you came."

Miley hugged him. "I'm glad I did too." She walked toward the door. "Good luck tonight and don't be nervous. You'll be great, you always are." Miley winked at him and then left the room. She walked back to Demi. "I think Nick is going to be just fine."

"What'd you do, kiss him?" Demi asked.

"Ha, no! I gave him a pep talk so he'll know that we'll always be friends," She paused and saw Selena walk in. She felt a pang of jealousy grow inside her. "No matter what." She finished.

Demi caught her glance and followed it to Selena. "Ugh! Who let the hag face in?"

Miley laughed. "What happened between you two anyway?"

"Hmmm, well first off I told her that I like Taylor Lautner because you know that is what best friends do right? Well right after I told her she went and dated him. Then she's being totally shallow with taking Nick from you and not caring that their relationship isn't even real. But basically, she's a hag face."

Miley laughed again. "Yeah, she's a hag face. Oh no, she's coming over here."

"Miley! Demi!" Selena said in a fake nice voice. "It is so good to see you girls!"

"You too Sel," Miley said with just as much fakeness as Selena.

"What have you been up to Miley?"

"Well last night I ate at this really great place. I brought home a to-go box and it is still at my house if you want some since you like my leftovers and all."

Demi laughed. "Yeah and I saw this purse at the mall I like. I didn't buy it but it's probably still there for you to take right from under me."

"Girls you are too funny! Well enjoy the show. My Nicky does the best ever!" She said and walked away.

"Ugh! I hate her so much. You should be with Nick," Demi blurted out.

"Demi, I'm happy with Liam. I honestly love him more than anything in the world. I've never been happier in my life," Miley reminded her.

"Sorry, I know. You two are great together and I'm glad you are happy," Demi said. "Come on let's go have fun." They walked off linking arms.

Nick

Nick was getting off stage and he knew that Miley wouldn't be backstage but a huge part of him wanted her to be there. Instead all that was there was Selena with a huge smile on her face.

"Nick you did so good. I am super proud of you," Selena said and kissed him.

"Thanks Selena that means… well it's gotta mean something." He walked away from her but she followed.

"Are you alright Nicky? Your show was a hit, you should be happy."

"I'm just tired. I'm going to change." Nick said and walked into his dressing room. "Tired of you." He said and sat in the floor.

All he wanted was Miley but she had Liam. He thought she was only with Liam to make him jealous because of what he had done with Selena. Yeah that is all that it is. Miley still loves him, she always will. Liam is just a part of her plan to make him jealous. Well it's working.

_Please, please, please review! Follow me on twitter too… my twitter name is StristinFan. : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is chapter 10! I know it is not Friday but I have no preferences on when I am updating. School is so crazy I'm just gonna update when I have time. Thanks for reading. : )_

**Chapter 10**

Miley

The day of the Grammy's, which was also Liam's birthday, and the release of Nick's album came and went. Miley stayed at the Grammys long enough to hang out with the Jonas Brothers backstage and introduce the Black Eyed Peas. After her duties were done she went home to be with her boyfriend on his birthday.

Now it was Valentine's Day. Miley hadn't had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day since Nick so she told Liam not to buy her anything extravagant. She was just fine with dinner at Mo's and chocolates with a teddy bear. All she got him was chocolates and a teddy bear so she was hoping he'd do the same.

Miley woke that morning with a note next to her on her bed. It said:

Miley,

Demi wants a spa day with you. Don't be home before 6. You'll have a surprise for you when you get home. I LOVE YOU!

Liam

Miley smiled a big toothy smile. She hates surprises but something about getting one from Liam makes her giddy inside. Yep, she was definetley smitten with that boy. She got out of bed and went to get ready to go pamper herself.

Nick

"Miley and Liam are so cute! He called me last night to get Miley out of the house all day so he can set up his Valentine surprise. He's such a gentleman too! I went to dinner with them the other night and he was a perfect boyfriend- opening doors, paying for all of us, including me in their conversations. I've never seen Miley happier than when she's with…" Demi was rambling but stopped when she saw Nick's glares. She was over at the Jonas' house before she went to pick up Miley.

"You do know she is using him to make me jealous right?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I don't think so. I hate to be the one to tell you this but she's in love. Liam's a cool guy," Joe said to his little brother. He must not have chosen his words carefully because Nick sighed heavily in disgust.

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. What, is everyone on team Miam? Everyone that used to want all the Nileyness was rooting for Miley and Liam now. Even his own brother had become best friends with the guy. Before, he knows it Liam will be taking his spot in JONAS and in the Jonas Brothers. Okay, maybe he was being a little over-dramatic but he couldn't stand seeing all his family and friends rooting for the love of his life and her new boyfriend.

Demi looked at her watch. "Oh look, it's time to go get Miley!" Demi announced and was out the door.

"I've gotta go too, bro." Joe said and then hesitated before saying, "I'm helping Liam set up Miley's surprise." Joe patted Nick on the back and then left.

It was time for Nick's diabetes medicine. He walked over to the medicine cabinet, opened the bottle then closed it without getting the pill. What does it matter anyway?

Miley

Miley's day was perfect. She and Demi went and got facials, their nails done, their hair and make-up done, and bought cute new outfits. They had lunch and ice cream and were besties all day long. Miley was ready for her surprise. She wasn't one for gushy lovey stuff but she loves Liam and always feels gushy and lovey with him.

She opened the door and was overwhelmed by the view she saw. The room was dimly lit with romantic music playing softly in the background. The carpet was flooded with rose-petals and candles were lit all around. She got closer to the coffee table in her bedroom and there was Liam, standing beside the table with a single red rose in his hand. He was wearing dress pants and a button down shirt. On the coffee table was take-out Chinese boxes. There were pillows on the floor for them to sit on.

Miley ran up to him and kissed him. "Liam this is perfect," She whispered.

"I hoped you'd liked it." Liam handed her the rose and smiled. "You look beautiful," he said and they sat down. Miley was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped dress.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Miley shook her head. "I cannot believe you did this."

"Miley, I would do anything and go anywhere for you."

Miley covered her blushing face with her hair. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Miley. I always will." Liam was going to save this speech for later but he decided to give it now. He took her hands. "I know you didn't want me to get you anything extravagant but I did." He got out a diamond bracelet that put Miley's chocolate and teddy bear to shame. "It's a promise bracelet. A promise that one day you will be my wife because you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Miley Ray Cyrus, and I hope you'll accept this bracelet."

Miley was crying tears of joy. "This definetley makes my present look like a joke." They both laughed. "Yes Liam, I'll accept the bracelet and your promise. I love you." Liam put it on her and they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11! There are 4 more chapters after this one. : ( I want to get a lot of reviews before I post chapter 15 so y'all have 4 chapters to get me to at least 40 or 45 reviews! : ) Thanks for reading and I love you all so much! : ) WARNING: This chapter may make you cry._

**Chapter 11**

Nick

Nick hadn't taken his medicine in three days. He was tired all the time, irritable, and just rude. He had heard about Miley's stupid promise bracelet. Seriously, who gets promise bracelets? Was this dude deranged or something?

"Nick, it's time to go to the set." Joe said.

"Kay, whatever." Nick said and rolled back over onto his side.

Joe grabbed Nick by the shoulder and pulled him onto his back. "Nick, dude, get up!" Joe yelled at him and looked quizzically at him. "Nick are you feeling okay? You look a little pale." He felt his forehead and jumped back from the heat. "Nick, dude, your head feels like the sun. What's wrong? Is it your tummy, your throat, your…"

"It's my heart." Nick said and sat up. "It was crushed by a pop icon who doesn't give a flying fadoodle about me. All she cares about is her dumb Australian loser boyfriend who doesn't give a flying fadoodle about her."Nick got up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Well that's a lot of fadoodles flying around," Joe joked and turned around. "Nick, where'd you go?" He looked all around and then on the ground where Nick was laying unconscious. "Oh. My. God!" Joe exclaimed and knelt down beside him to check his pulse. "I gotta call 911!"

Miley

Miley walked out of the bathroom in a purple halter cotton dress. "Liam, will you zip me up please?" She asked him and he started zipping up her dress. "Did you hear a siren earlier?" Miley turned around to look at Liam and he had a somber look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Miley that siren you heard was an ambulance coming to pick up… Nick." Liam said slow and precise. "Come on, let's go to the hospital to see if he's okay."

Miley was choking back tears. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out," Liam said and guided her to the car.

Miley stopped him and dug her tear stricken face in his shirt. "I don't want him to die."

Liam rubbed her back, "I know sweetheart, I know."

Miley and Liam arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, and Frankie were all in the waiting room.

"Uncle Joe!" Miley cried and ran into his arms. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He got up to take a shower and I turned around and he was unconscious. It was horrible little Miley." He tugged her tightly.

"He's going to be okay though, right? He's not in a—" Miley couldn't bring herself to say the word coma.

"He is little Miley, he's in a diabetic coma." Joe said.

Miley buried her face in his chest and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 is here! I really want to end this whole story with at least 40 reviews and the reviews keep getting smaller… it makes me feel like the story is bad. : ( Anywayzzz here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and thanks to the ones who actually review! : )_

**Chapter 12**

Joe

A few weeks passed. Nick was still in a coma and Joe hasn't left his side much. He barely eats and doesn't get any sleep. "Nick, you've gotta wake up," Joe said holding his little brother's hand.

Denise walked in. "Joe I've got to tell you something." She sat down next to her son. "I was getting Nick a few things for when he wakes up. I picked up his diabetes medicine and the bottle was full. We got that prescription filled a little over a month ago. What would make Nick do this to himself?" Denise fought back her tears.

"Mom, I don't think Nick would purposely do this to himself. Has he been eating right?"

"No, but I thought he was taking his medicine."

Joe considered this. "Maybe he did do this on purpose." He stood up. "I've gotta go." He bolted out the door toward the parking lot.

Miley

Miley was reading over a 'Hannah' script in her house when she heard tires squeal in her driveway. Liam was out with Noah to get ice cream so it couldn't be him. She got up from her sofa and peeked out the window to see a furious Joe storming toward her. He reached the door and banged on it. She opened the door.

"Joe, what's wrong?" She automatically thought Nick hadn't made it. Her throat closed up. "Is… is Nick okay?"

"It's your fault!" Joe shouted. "If you wouldn't have fell in love with Liam and rubbed it in Nick's face then he wouldn't have stopped taking his medicine and he would've eaten right! Can you not see that he loves you Miley? Y'all are meant to be together! You and Nick, Niley, forever! Do you just hate him that much that'd you date some guy who probably only wants the same thing Gagston wanted? What is it with you and fame leeches anyway?" Joe's voice kept getting louder and louder as he yelled at Miley.

Miley was crying. Her throat was dry and she could barley speak. "How dare you blame this on me! I did not rub anything in Nick's face. We are broken up Joe. I love Liam and Liam loves me too! Don't come here and tell me that Liam doesn't care about me because you don't know anything, Joe! I am sorry if Nick cannot move on and I'm sorry I can."

"So, what, you don't care one bit about Nick at all? You don't love him? You've just forgotten all about him?"

"No Joe! He's my first love, of course I still care and have love for him. I could never forget about him. Nick will always have a special place in my heart and I'll always care about him. Why can't you people just accept that me and Nick are over? I love him. I do, but we're not together anymore."

Joe hung his head. "And you never will be again?"

"I didn't say that. I don't know what the future holds. but for now I just need Nick to be my best friend and support my relationship with Liam. Do you think he could do that?"

"Honestly? No Miles. Nick's never not going to be in love with you. He doesn't know how. Maybe you should just…" Joe's voice trailed off.

"Maybe I should just what?" Miley asked.

Joe couldn't bring the words to his tongue. "Stay away from Nick. Give him the chance to get over you and find someone else."

"Joe, I can't do that. Nick is one of my best friends. I can't just stay away from him."

"Miley, I was hoping you'd say that but you have to. If you are dead set on moving on then you have to let him move on, too."

"Fine, Joe, I'll stay away from him," Miley said bitterly, slammed the door in his face and locked it. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor, crying.

Joe

Joe regretted it. He did, but it's the only way Nick can move on. He needs to move on so he can stop suffering. All Joe can remember is Miley looking at him like he's the devil and then her slamming the door in his face. He was sorry for telling Miley that but, it's the only way his little brother can be happy. If that means making Miley un-happy in the process then it's what he has to do.

Joe drove up to the hospital and walked in. Liam was walking out the door when Joe walked in. "Hey Liam, what are you doing here?"

"We aren't talking to you." Liam kept walking out and Joe went after him.

"What I do?"

Liam turned around. "I got home earlier to find Miley hysterically crying because her _Uncle Joe _came over to blame this whole thing on her and tell her that her own boyfriend doesn't care about her. To top it all off he told her to stay away from Nick, someone she's been best friends with for four years! Joe, she loved Nick. You can't just stop talking to your first love who you're still best friends with. It's rare for exes to stay friends and even more rare for them to stay best friends and you took that away."

"Don't you realize that if they stay close that they'll get back together? Do you want that?"

"I put what Miley wants before what I want. If Miley wants to be with Nick and it'll make her happy then I'll gracefully bow down. If she wants me to be with her for the rest of her life like I want then I'd be thrilled. I believe that whatever Miley wants she should get."

"Liam that is—"

Liam cut him off, "What someone that really cares for her would do? I know." Liam started to walk away. "Oh and Joe, never say that I don't care about Miley again because only I know if that is true or not," Liam said and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 has arrived! It's a pretty short chapter. 2 more chapters and this story will be done. Sad isn't it?_

**Chapter 13**

Miley

Miley knew it was wrong. Joe told her to stay away, but she had to see him one last time, even if he was in a coma. She walked into the hospital room where Nick was lying in a hospital bed. He was wearing one of those awful hospital gowns, his hair was all messy, and he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed.

Miley sat down in the chair by his bed and took his hand. "Hey," she croaked. Her throat was dry and closed up. "It's Miley. I know that Joe told me not to see you but I had to. And unless this is like that episode of _Hannah Montana_ and you are outside your body watching me, then you probably can't hear me but that doesn't matter." She swallowed back her tears. "I'm sorry I did this to you Nick. I am sorry that I love Liam and that I didn't wait for you. I wanted to but you never know what'll happen, right?" Nick I need you to wake up and get better. You are so important to me and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You have to wake up so we can tell Joe that he's stupid and I don't have to stay away from you. Can you give me a sign that you're going to wake up?" Miley waited and nothing happened. She hung her head down and started to sob.

Then she heard a noise she never thought she'd get giddy to hear. Nick coughed a dry hacking cough. Miley looked up to see Nick's eyes slowly opening. She thought she was dreaming but then she realized it was no dream. She grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him. She helped him drink some.

"I must be in heaven because the most beautiful angel is giving me water," Nick said weakly.

Miley gently wrapped him in a hug. "You're not dead Nick, thank God!" Miley let go of him. "I'm going to get your mom and doctor." She started for the door.

"Miley?" Nick said.

"Yeah?" Miley turned back.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not listening to Joe and coming to see me."

"You heard?"

"Every word, just like that Kate Hudson movie."

Miley smiled. "I'll be back." She said and went to get Denise and the doctor.

Nick

Nick got hugged and kissed by his mother and father when they came into see him. He then, of course, got yelled at for not taking care of himself. He apologized and his mom was just happy he was okay.

Nick has finally gotten back on track with his medicine and eating better. When you have a broken heart you do stupid stuff, that's what Nick discovered.

"No, Joe! That was stupid! I can accept Miley and Liam's relationship and move on while still chilling with them." They were on the set of _JONAS_ and were taking a break in Nick's dressing room.

"But I just thought…" Joe began.

"Well you shouldn't. Joe, if I'm around it then it'll help me get over it faster. If I'm away from it, then I'll just miss her more or think that I'm over it and when I get back around them I'll realize that I am not over it and then get in a coma again. When you fear something you have to overcome the fear. I'm afraid of getting over the love of my life but I've gotta do it, so I am."

"You know, I am really tired of people interrupting me and then reciting a novel. I'm sorry I meddled, little brother and I'm sorry I blamed it all on Miley. I was just mad and needed someone to take it out on," Joe said.

"Then buy a punching bag, don't yell at your best friend."

"Yes sir," Joe said and opened the door to leave and found Miley getting ready to knock.

She lowered her arm. "Hey Joe, am I allowed to be here or can I still not talk to my BFF?" she said bitterly.

"Miley, I am sorry I said that. I just needed to take my anger out on someone. Hug?" He apologized and they hugged.

Miley walked past Joe, "Well, buy a punching bag."

"That's what Nick said." Joe said and left.

"Hey Miles, what are you up to?" Nick asked.

"Well, I was next door on the set of _Hannah Montana_ and I thought I'd come check on ya. How are you feeling today?"

"Like everyone is bugging me about how I am feeling today."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miley's phone started buzzing. "I gotta go back to the set. Call me if you need anything. Bye Nicky." Miley winked at him and left.

Nick sat on his sofa and sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's chapter 14! I hope you enjoy it quite a lot! : ) The next chapter, chapter 15, will be the final chapter of the story so I'll probably be suspenseful and make y'all wait until I get 55 reviews… I know I'm a horrible person. Mwahahahaha. Kay, love y'all, peace! : )_

**Chapter 14**

Liam

"So Miley, what do you want to do tonight?" Liam asked Miley a few days later, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was thinking I'd go hang out with Nick and make sure he's doing alright."

Liam let go of her. "Miley I don't want to sound needy and clingy but you've hung out with him the past week and a half. Do I not get to spend time with my girlfriend anymore?"

Miley turned to face him. "Liam, he was in a coma."

"What, I need to be in a coma to get attention from the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

Miley crossed her arms, "Liam that wasn't fair."

"Whatever." He grabbed her left arm. "I see you're not wearing your promise bracelet anymore." He felt his heart beginning to break and he knew hew was losing her.

"Oh, well I had to take it off to do a scene and I never put it back on." She averted her eyes from his.

"You didn't put it back on? Do you know what that makes me think?" Miley didn't answer. "Miley, look at me." Liam's voice hadn't risen at all since the beginning of their conversation. He couldn't bring himself to yell at her. "Miley, please look at me."

Miley looked at him and there was a trace of tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Liam."

"Sorry that you didn't put the bracelet back on or sorry that you-you don't love me anymore?" His jaw tightened as he choked back his tears.

"Liam," Miley whispered and went to a drawer and got the bracelet out. She walked back to him and put it in his hand. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Liam pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head. "All I want is for you to be happy. And if I can't make you happy then I am not worthy of being in your life. I love you Miley, more than anyone I've ever loved before. It's going to be difficult to get over you but I just want you to be happy." He let go of her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy."

Miley had tears running down her face. "You did make me happy."

Liam started back into his room. "I'll be gone when you get back from Nick's. Go be with the love of your life. Be happy Miley, for me. I will always love you." Liam walked into his room, closed the door, and let tears fall from his eyes.

Nick

Nick was strumming a few chords of "Before the Storm" on his guitar while he was waiting for Miley. Things have been going great for them. He feels like they are finally back to their strong friendship. He gave up on getting over her because he realized that no one can ever get over Miley Cyrus.

A sad flimsy knock came on the door. Nick put his guitar down and walked to the door. He opened the door where Miley was standing with a tear-stained face.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Nick automatically pulled her into a hug.

"Liam and I broke up," she said.

Nick guided her to the couch where they sat down. "Why?"

Miley sat there for a minute not sure how to answer the question. She finally looked him in the eyes. "Because I love you."

Nick sat there stunned. "Miley, this is my fault isn't it?"

"No Nick, it's not. It's mine. I shouldn't have strung him along like that. I mean, yeah, I loved him, I did so much but not as much as I love you. I shouldn't have made myself try to believe that I loved him more because I could never love anyone as much as I do you." Miley rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I don't want to sound like a jerk but I'm glad you didn't love him more. I don't think it'd be good on my ego to hear that anyone could love anyone more than Nick Jonas."

Miley laughed. "Oh wow, someone is a little bit high on themselves."

"Ha-ha. Thanks." Nick grabbed the remote. "Come on let's find out what is on TV."


	15. Chapter 15

_The last and final chapter has arrived… it is sad I know. Thank you everyone for reading this story. I feel like it's the best story I've ever written and it is the longest one I've ever written and I'm so glad y'all all liked it. I love my readers and I love my reviewers even more! : ) For those of you who have stuck with this story from chapter one thank you so much! Well enough of my rambling. Without further adieu here is chapter 15 of Niley Forever. : )_

**Chapter 15**

Miley

Miley's eyes began to open when the sun started shining. She felt like she was emotionally spent. She had no energy to do anything. She started looking around and she didn't notice any of her surroundings. She was in a living room, but who's? She felt someone holding her, who? She looked up and it was Nick. They had fallen asleep when they were watching TV. She began to shake him. "Nick, Nick, wake up."

He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them. "Miley, I love ya and all but what are you—oh no, we fell asleep." He realized.

"M-hmm. My mom is going to murder me! I've gotta go." She began to get up.

"Wait, at least don't die hungry. Let me make you breakfast. I have something I want to talk about."  
"Okay, should I be scared?"

"Of what we're going to talk about? Nah." He started to get up.

"No, of your cooking."

"Ha-ha! You are a regular comedian. We should get you a brick wall and a single spotlight."

"Hey now, no need for rudeness," Miley said and followed Nick to the kitchen.

Nick made omelets with cheese, tomatoes, and bacon with a side of toast and coffee.

Miley took a bite. "Hmm, I'm impressed. You're a regular gourmet chef."

"Thanks." Nick took a couple of bites and chewed slowly. "How are you? You know, after last night."

"Not great, but okay." Miley looked at him lovingly. "But I have a feeling I am going to be much better soon."

"Well since you basically brought it up, Miley I want to date you, but I want to give you time to recover because I care about you and want you to be happy."

"What is it with boys wanting me to be happy? Whatever happened to those jerky guys who only care about themselves."

"Well I guess you just know how to pick 'em." Nick took a sip of his coffee. "How do you feel about all this though?"

"Nick, I love you and I want to be with you so I feel wonderfully about it and thanks for wanting me to be happy. And to be honest being with you will help me recover because my heart will feel whole again. So I'm ready Nick. I'm ready to be with you."

"Miles, I don't want you to jump to fast and get confused."

Miley leaned across the table and kissed him. "It's not too fast and I am not confused. There is nothing confusing about being with the guy I should've been with all along."

"I'm so glad you said that," Nick said and kissed Miley.

There is a saying that goes, _When you love someone let them go, if they come back to you then they're yours. If they don't then they never were._ Nick and Miley have once again showed that they are meant to be together because they always come back to each other and they always will.

_Guys don't lose the Niley faith, they will end up together in the end. True love always prevails. Don't forget to review on the last chapter. Love y'all! ; )_


End file.
